


Moving

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Steve moves into Avengers' Tower.





	Moving

After parking his motor cycle in the underground parking garage, Steve rode up in the elevator with his duffel bag over his shoulder, still coming to terms with the idea that he was going to be rooming with Howard Stark's grown son and his girlfriend in their tower along with a hulk, two government assassins, and an A.I.--whoever that was; and he thought his life had taken a strange turn when he'd agreed to become the army's lab rat.


End file.
